


Подозрительная тишина

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Guro, Multi, Urination, casual guro, consensual guro, various methods of death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: Задорный смех и возбуждённый визг вовсю раздавались из детской комнаты чуть ранее, ведь они сегодня пригласили к себе друзей со школы. Но вот уже какое-то время стояла подозрительная тишина, так что Асами решила их проведать. И обнаружила кровавое месиво.





	Подозрительная тишина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suspicious Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845218) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



Задорный смех и возбуждённый визг вовсю раздавались из детской комнаты чуть ранее, ведь они сегодня пригласили к себе друзей со школы. Но вот уже какое-то время стояла подозрительная тишина, так что Асами решила их проведать. И обнаружила кровавое месиво.

Обнажённая Мику была повешена в центре комнаты, но не на верёвке: её роскошные волосы до пола, которые всегда служили источником её гордости, и которые она отращивала и ухаживала за ними почти всю свою жизнь, были теперь как нельзя кстати применены, чтобы эту жизнь закончить, будучи завязанными элегантной замысловатой петлёй вокруг шеи. Их мягкое и почти уютное объятье отлично работало для медленной и мучительной смерти, обеспечивая должную продолжительность и зрелищность последнего танца Мику.

И хотя в глазах повешенной не оставалось уже ни малейшего признака жизни, представление и не думало завершаться, покуда её тело продолжало бесконтрольно дрыгаться под весёлую музыку, всё ещё раздающуюся из стереосистемы, не заметившей смерти выступающей. Кроме того делу помогала по виду целая дюжина вибраторов-яиц, засунутых в киску Мику и даже глубоко в утробу, если судить по тому, как далеко заходили выпирающие шевелящиеся бугорки на её животе. Пульт управления от них, установленный на максимальную мощность, валялся на полу рядом с опрокинутым стулом; Мику наверное даже не пришлось прыгать, потому что как только она включила вибрацию, то от внезапного наплыва стимуляции должно было стать невозможно устоять на ногах, и они сами вытолкнули стул из-под себя.

Мику поступилась контролем над своим телом, чтобы позволить ему танцевать ведомому лишь музыкой и переполняющими ощущениями, и выбросила ли она пульт сама или он просто выпал из её рук, но теперь она не могла остановить вибрацию даже достигнув кульминации. Половые губы Мику были предусмотрительно скреплены степлером, чтобы не дать секс-игрушкам выпасть, так что они просто продолжали исправно выполнять свою работу, не позволяя последнему оргазму девочки утихнуть не только до последнего мгновения её жизни, но даже и после смерти. Похоже, тело Мику вообще не заметило, что её мозг уже умер, и просто продолжало трястись под звуки музыки в смеси бесконечных агонии и оргазма.

На самом деле смерть Мику не только не воспрепятствовала её танцу, а даже сделала его лучше, ведь вместо того, чтобы проводить своё представление она позволила себе раствориться в нём, результатом чего была чистейшая форма танца, при которой ощущения тела напрямую превращались в движения, минуя посредничество самой исполнительницы. Конечно, простые и хаотичные подёргивания умирающего тела не могли соревноваться с навыком и техникой живых танцовщиц, но побеждали их показывая уровень естественности, какой можно было достигнуть только в смерти, и вот в этой естественности и лежала настоящая красота представления Мику.

Другим впечатляющим зрелищем была фигура из трёх, или скорее двух с половиной, тел на полу. Пико лежал на спине, задушенный сидящей на его лице Флауэр, а его руки в мёртвой хватке сжимали талию другой девочки, чья нижняя половина была насажена на его член. Как и у Мику, его конечности всё ещё периодически подёргивались, отчего он в сущности продолжал трахать распополамленный труп, хоть и не особо активно. Торчащий из-под попы Пико USB провод выдавал, что у него внутри тоже была некая игрушка, вибрация которой в какой-то мере дополняла его беспорядочные движения. Хотя, будучи хорошим мальчиком, в свои последние мгновения он скорее всего был более сосредоточен не на получении удовольствия, а на его дарении, вылизывая киску Флауэр. Асами даже задумалась – это Пико вылизывал Флауэр в благодарность за то, что она его душила, или она его душила в благодарность за то, что он её вылизывал? Впрочем, почему бы и не всё сразу.

В любом случае, как бы приятно это ни было, Флауэр, похоже, была больше заинтересована в другом виде веселья. Разрезав себе живот она вытаскивала свои внутренности, наверняка вдоволь играясь с каждым органом, прежде чем переходить к следующему. Асами вошла в комнату как раз вовремя, чтобы застать Флауэр очарованно глядящей на своё ещё бьющееся сердце в собственной руке, прежде чем через мгновение жизнь в её глазах погасла. Сердце же пережило саму Флауэр, стуча беспорядочно, будто преисполненное восторгом от того, как его решительно вырвали руки той самой девочки, чью жизнь оно всегда поддерживало.

Все эти годы, с тех пор как Флауэр была ещё в утробе, её сердце безустанно продолжало качать её кровь без перерывов и выходных, всё лишь для того, чтобы та жила. Поэтому то, что Флауэр убила себя, намеренно уничтожая ту самую жизнь, которой было посвящено всё существование её сердца, это уже ощущалось заслуженной наградой за его тяжкий труд. Но помимо этого способ, которым она это сделала, так что непосредственной причиной смерти послужило вырывание сердца, означал, что Флауэр признавала как необходим этот орган был для жизни, и достаточно ценила это, чтобы сделать его центральным элементом своей смерти. Если бы у сердца было собственное сознание, ему бы такой конец понравился наверное даже больше, чем самой Флауэр. И будто чтобы показать свою радость, сердце продолжало возбуждённо биться у неё в руке, даже когда её тело безжизненно упало, угодив лицом прямо в нижнюю половину той другой девочки, которую продолжал трахать Пико.

Кстати говоря, чья это всё-таки была половина? Проследив взглядом за ещё большим количеством вывалившихся внутренностей, Асами обнаружила, что недостающая верхняя половина принадлежала Гуми и расслабленно лежала в дальнем углу кровати, читая книгу с экрана своего телефона. Эта девочка всегда была тихоней и заучкой, так что не удивительно, что будучи разрезанной пополам она воспользовалась возможностью, чтобы почитать в покое, без нужды заботится, что остальные дети делают с её нижней половиной. Глаза Гуми глядели на автоскроллящийся на телефоне текст таким же пустым выражением, какое было у неё всегда, так что было невозможно понять, была ли она уже мертва или только притворялась, чтобы более шумные дети оставили её в покое. Но пусть даже её демонстративно безразличное отношение ясно показывало, что она не видела в смерти ничего весёлого, определённо она всё-таки по-своему находила её приятной, черпая утешение в мысли о том, что никто и никогда больше не сможет её побеспокоить; а ради вечного покоя можно было даже недолго потерпеть назойливость разрезания пополам.

Другим ребёнком, до конца придерживавшимся своих привычек, был собственный сын Асами. Сидя на краю кровати Лен с энтузиазмом играл в какую-то видеоигру, или по крайней мере играл до тех пор, пока особо туго повязанный галстук на шее медленно но верно не задушил его до смерти. Но даже после этого впечатление сохранялось полное, будто он был слишком увлечён игрой, чтобы заметить, что уже умер. Мало того, что отсутствующий взгляд Лена, всё ещё приклеенный к экрану, выглядел как и обычно, когда он бывал слишком поглощён игрой, чтобы замечать мир вокруг, так ещё и остаточные подёргивания его пальцев продолжали нажимать стики и кнопки на контроллере у него в руках.

Благодаря этому, в отличие от настоящего, Лен в игре был всё ещё весьма жив, энергично рубя нескончаемый натиск врагов. И хотя Асами не могла одобрить чрезмерное увлечение своего сына видеоиграми, она не могла не восхититься его изобретательности, глядя как он устроил себе такое полное погружение в игру, что по сути теперь существовал только внутри неё. Если могла быть такая вещь как совершенный игровой опыт, то это должен был быть он.

Конечно, это не было бы возможно без поддержки сестры Лена. Вполне буквальной, ибо будучи четвертованной Рин стала уютной подушкой для своего брата. Опираться спиной на труп сестры не только должно было быть весьма приятно, пока сам Лен был жив, но и позволило ему сохранить почти вертикальную позу и продолжать смотреть в экран даже после смерти. Но и это было не всё, потому что конечности Рин не были просто выброшены за ненадобностью, вместо этого руки её засунуты плечами вперёд и по самые локти в её же киску, а ноги аналогичным образом в попу, беспощадно разрывая обе дыры в клочья.

При том, что туловище Рин было размещено вверх тормашками, её торчащие из киски руки обвивались вокруг шеи Лена, так что кисти встречались одна поверх другой у него на груди, будто она держала брата в нежных объятиях. А её ноги небрежно свисали с его плеч и периодически подталкивались их подёргиванием, что выглядело, будто она беззаботно болтала ногами. Наконец, голова её была насажена шеей на член брата. Не могло быть сомнений, что язык Рин преданно ублажал Лена до последнего мгновения её жизни, но даже когда его движения полностью угасли, благодаря удобной позиции Рин её глаза всё ещё наблюдали за игрой брата, как будто даже после смерти она так и не прекратила болеть за него всем сердцем.

Вся эта композиция была вызывала чувства нежности и умиления; Асами много слышала, как дети в других семьях живут как кошка с собакой, и была рада видеть, что её Лен и Рин не такие. Может, от того, что они были близнецами, но вместо того, чтобы злорадно поубивать друг друга в неприглядной ссоре, как часто бывало с другими братьями и сёстрами, дети Асами окончили свои жизни на одной волне, и их смерть лишь служила дальнейшему укреплению их уз. Вид своих детей лишённых жизни, но ни в коем случае не любви, приносил Асами чувство гордости как матери, но в ещё большей степени она просто была искренне рада за них, что они так хорошо ладили. Растить двоих детей в одиночку после того как её муж решил отметить их рождение прыжком без парашюта было тяжким всепоглощающим трудом, но видеть как благостно они завершили свои жизни стоило всех приложенных усилий.

И всё же, учитывая как замысловат был расклад близнецов, кто-то должен был им с этим помочь. И конечно кто ещё это мог бы быть кроме как Тяньи, добрейшая душа, кого Асами когда-либо знала. После всего увиденного женщина не ожидала найти кого-нибудь из детей всё ещё в живых, но похоже самоотверженность Тяньи доходила до того, что она готова была поступиться собственной смертью только чтобы убедиться, что смерть её друзей пройдёт наилучшим образом. Хотя дети Асами оба были почти наверняка уже мертвы, Тяньи стоя на коленях целовала губы Рин и сосала торчащий из них член Лена, чтобы при малейшем шансе, что в близнецах ещё осталась хоть крупица сознания, они не пропустили ни капли удовольствия, что она могла доставить. Конечно, она была не против доставить удовольствие и себе, пока это не мешало доставлять его другим, так что в одной руке у выжившей девочки была цилиндрическая тёрка, которой она себя трахала, а в другой – пассатижи, которыми она сжимала свой клитор. Услышав, как вошла Асами, Тяньи засунула тёрку в свою киску и зафиксировала пассатижи на клиторе, после чего проглотила сперму во рту и обернулась к двери.

– Кто здесь? – спросила она.  
Смесь крови и спермы вытекала из её пустых глазниц аккуратными ручейками словно алые слёзы радостного самопожертвования, служа идеальным украшением ангельскому личику девочки. При том, что не один, а оба глаза Тяньи были в таком состоянии, должно быть её трахали в глаза и Лен и Пико одновременно, а значит она была уже ослеплена, когда нежно раскладывала конечности Рин вокруг Лена. Но даже зная, что ей никогда не придётся увидеть получившуюся красоту собственными глазами, Тяньи всё равно вложила всю душу в композицию из тел своих друзей, исключительно ради них самих. И оттого, что была ведома взором не глаз своих, а сердца, она создала настоящий шедевр, от которого Асами сама с трудом могла оторвать взгляд. Хотя может отчасти это было потому, что любая мать считает своих детей самыми красивыми.

– О, не обращай внимания, – Асами положила на стол принесённый поднос с дополнительным перекусом, хотя он, видимо, уже не понадобится. – Просто заглянула посмотреть, всё ли в порядке.

– А, тётушка Асами, – Тяньи подползла к стереосистеме и нащупала кнопку выключения, чтобы всё музыкальный аккомпанемент Мику не мешала говорить. – Простите за беспорядок.

– Ничего страшного. – Хотя Асами не смогла сдержать вздоха от перспективы всё это убирать. – Я рада, что вы все хорошо провели время, – добавила она, протягивая ослеплённой девочке руку.

– Спасибо, – ответила Тяньи, неустойчиво вставая, так как её клитор оттягивал вес свисающих с него пассатиж. – Позвольте мне помочь с уборкой, пожалуйста.

– Ты такая хорошая девочка, – Асами одобрительно погладила Тяньи по голове. – Если бы только мои дети были такими прилежными. Но разве тебе не нужно делать домашнюю работу?

– Они были вполне прилежными, – Тяньи заступилась за покойных друзей. – Так что мы уже сделали домашнюю работу вместе.

– Все? – удивилась Асами, бросив ещё один взгляд на трупы детей.  
Тело Мику наконец завершило свой танец, будто только и ждало, пока музыка закончится. Движения Пико тоже прекратились, а сердце Флауэр больше не билось. Гуми так и не поменяла выражение лица, хотя её телефон достиг конца книги и погасил экран. Даже лен больше не нажимал кнопки, оставив своего игрового персонажа просто стоять беззащитно, пока враги продолжали атаковать его, мало помалу истощая полоску здоровья. Только Рин некуда было становиться мертвее, чем она уже была, если только не считать, что её ноги больше не подталкивались подёргиваниями брата.  
– Похоже, только ты сможешь завтра показать свою работу учителям, – заключила Асами.

– Нынче домашнюю работу можно послать на проверку по сети, – объяснила Тяньи. – Что мы уже и сделали.

– Эти современные технологии – страшная штука, – усмехнулась Асами, – подумать только, что можно даже после смерти получить двойку.

– Или пятёрку, – возразила Асами. – Уверена, ваши дети получат хорошую оценку.

Асами хотела было что-то сказать в ответ, но её перебил звук уведомления от одного из телефонов, разложенных на тумбочке.

– О, это мой, – поняла Тяньи.  
Она направилась на звук, но поскользнулась на валяющихся на полу кишках и упала, издавая короткий взвизг, когда от падения тёрка наполовину выскочила из её киски, а пассатижи оторвались вместе с клитором.

– Ты точно сможешь помочь с уборкой? – Асами поспешила подойти и подать Тяньи телефон. – Погоди, ты прочитать-то сможешь?

– Без проблем, – Тяньи поправила тёрку у себя в киске и сказала телефону: – XiaoAI, пожалуйста, прочитай сообщение.

– Сообщение от: Учитель Японского, – ответил роботизированный голос. – Очень хорошо, в этот раз твёрдая четвёрка. Похоже, ты на лету схватываешь грамматику, так что просто продолжай стабильно расширять словарный запас и скоро будешь получать одни пятёрки.

– Ха, похоже, эти современные технологии – ещё и удобная штука, – отметила Асами. – Раз ты в них так хорошо разбираешься, то может обзвонишь родителей, скажешь, что их дети мертвы, чтобы они не беспокоились и домой их не ждали?

– Давайте обзвоню, – согласилась Тяньи, перебравшись в ноги Лена и поудобнее усевшись между ними, опёршись спиной о кровать.

– Спасибо, а я тогда уборкой займусь, – ответила Асами.  
Для начала она решила собрать грязную посуду, и в процессе не могла не заметить, как персонажа Лена в игре наконец добили и он замертво упал на землю, а на экране появилось сообщение большими кровавыми буквами: “ВЫ УМЕРЛИ”. На мгновение Асами показалось, что её сын ответил на это довольной ухмылкой, как бы говоря: “ага, вы даже не представляете”. И даже Рин как будто была рада видеть, что игра её брата, за которую она так преданно болела, пришла к такому завершению. Но конечно же ни один из её детей никак не мог до сих пор быть жив, так что это должно было быть лишь её воображение.

Конечно, при всём отсутствии интереса к видеоиграм, Асами достаточно о них знала, чтобы понимать, что в играх, в отличие от реальности, смерть означала поражение. Но едва ли её сын был настолько самонадеян, чтобы всерьёз считать, что сможет пройти игру будучи мёртвым. И если целью с самого начала не была победа, значит ей было закрепление смерти в реальном мире смертью в мире виртуальном. Таким образом близнецы, может, и проиграли игру, зато тем самым определённо побили жизнь, не оставив ей ни единого шанса. И глядя на все усилия, приложенные близнецами, чтобы устроить так, чтобы момент их величайшего триумфа наступил уже только после их смерти, Асами могла ярко представить себе, сколько же веселья приносила им мысль, что их уже не будет в живых, чтобы собственно испытать столь долгожданную радость.

Раз уж близнецы достигли своей цели в игре, Асами позволила себе выключить консоль, чтобы мельтешащий экран её не отвлекал. Обычно Лен возмутился бы, что она так бесцеремонно обращается с его любимой игрушкой, но в текущих обстоятельствах Асами не могла не заметить, как анимация выключения, эмулирующая экран с электронно-лучевой трубкой, напоминала прямую линию на сердечном мониторе, будто бы навороченная коробочка была вовсе не игрушкой, а медицинским прибором поддержания жизни. Таким образом получалось, что Асами так грубо оборвала не просто игру своего сына, а саму его жизнь, против чего, она могла быть уверена, он не стал бы возражать.

И хотя логически это должно было быть лишь совпадение, Асами решила считать это подтверждением того, что Лен действительно был только рад быть лишённым последней остававшейся видимости жизни, когда его тело решило выбрать именно этот момент, чтобы опустошить мочевой пузырь. При том, что голова Рин всё ещё покоилась на его члене, моча сначала наполнила её рот, как будто даже после того, как они оба были мертвы, Лен всё ещё был достаточно заботливым, чтобы её угостить, прежде чем наконец стала выливаться прямо на Тяньи. Почувствовав, как ароматная жидкость пропитывает её волосы, девочка откинула голову назад, чтобы на лицо тоже налилось, наслаждаясь покалыванием от наполнившей её пусты глазницы солёной мочи и принимая этот неожиданный подарок как знак благодарности от друзей за помощь в их смерти.

– XiaoAI, пожалуйста позвони Маме Гуми, – сказала Тяньи своему телефону, снова принявшись понемногу потрахивать себя тёркой, в основном чтобы занять свободную руку.

Телефон последовал указаниям и спустя пару секунд сухой женский голос ответил:  
– Алло.

– Здравствуйте, – сказала девочка. – Это Тяньи.

– На экране написано, – отметила мама Гуми с нескрываемой ноткой раздражения в голосе.

– Точно, – сглотнула Тяньи, нервничая от сурового характера собеседницы. – Я лишь звоню сказать, что Гуми мертва и не придёт домой.

– Это всё? – мама Гуми по всей видимости не считала эту новость достойной беспокойства её звонком.

– Д-да, – подтвердила Тяньи и услышала сигнал отбоя даже не успев договорить. – Наверное, стоило ограничиться смс, – заключила девочка.

– Яблоко от яблони, – прокомментировала Асами, как раз закончившая собирать грязную посуду на поднос.

Но не успела она выйти из комнаты, как другой телефон просигналил о пришедшем сообщении. Асами снова подошла к тумбочке, но ни один из разложенных на ней телефонов не загорелся, а значит сигналил тот, что был прислонён экраном к стене. Асами подобрала телефон и увидела на нём запущенное приложение камеры.

– Кажется, он что-то снимает.

– Это Мику поставила снимать свой танец, – ответила Тяньи. – Можете остановить кнопкой питания.

– Хорошо, – Асами так и сделала, но это также выключило экран. – Погоди, – женщина снова нажала на кнопку и увидела экран блокировки с фотографией Мику, сидящей на коленях с раздвинутыми ногами и раздвигющей пальцами свои половые губы, позволяя густому потоку спермы стекать в уже накопившуюся на полу лужу. – Как мне теперь его разблокировать?

– Насколько я знаю, Мику свой телефон не блокирует, – ответила Тяньи. – Просто проведите пальцем.

Асами провела пальцем вдоль голой картинки Мику и действительно благополучно попала на домашний экран. Отсюда ей не составило труда открыть уведомления и прочитать сообщение, которое ожидаемо было от учителя японского.

“Сколько раз мне тебе говорить, что посылая порно с собой вместе с домашней работой ты не заработаешь лучшей оценки?” – говорилось в сообщении. “Да это тебе и не нужно, потому что в твоей работе нет значительных недочётов и она сама по себе вполне тянет на пятёрку”.

Разве он не понимает, подумал Асами, что Мику это делала не ради оценок, а просто наслаждалась эксгибицонизмом?

Тем временем Тяньи позвонила маме Мику.  
– Здравствуй, Тяньи, как ты? – ответил весёлый голос. – Мику с тобой? Передай ей, пожалуйста, что тут её двоюродные сёстры приехали и просят, чтобы она поскорее вернулась домой, чтобы с ней поиграть.

– Я в порядке, – ответила Тяньи. – Но вот Мику домой не придёт, она повесилась. Зато можем послать вам видео, если хотите.

– О, это было бы здорово! – оживлённо ответила женщина. – Хаку, Нэру, идите сюда. У меня нет для вас живой Мику, зато есть кое-что получше – видео умирающей Мику.

Тяньи объяснила Асами как отправить видео, а пока они этим занимались пришло ещё одно сообщение, на этот раз на телефон Гуми. Асами взяла его из рук мёртвой девочки и включила экран, где её встретили простые стандартные обои и запрос пароля.

– Ты случайно не знаешь пароля Гуми?

– Она обычно разблокировала телефон отпечатком, – ответила Тяньи. – Там сенсор в кнопке “домой”.

– Ага, – Асами взяла обмякшую руку Гуми и стала один за другим прислонять её пальцы к сенсору, пока не дошла до нужного, который разблокировал телефон. В сообщении говорилось: “Грамматикой ты владеешь в совершенстве, но стиль очень сухой. Ты используешь много сложных и редких слов, что хорошо демонстрирует твой словарный запас, но может сделать текст трудны для восприятия и слишком формальным, так что имей это в виду. Хотя всё равно твёрдая пятёрка”.

Да уж, даже учителя считают, что Гуми чересчур заучка. Асами стало жалко девочку, которая всего лишь честно старалась как лучше. В конце концов, женщина сама была немного на неё похожа в свои школьные годы, отчего, наверное, и была до сих пор жива.

– Что ещё значит она себя убила? – вдруг раздался сердитый крик из телефона Тяньи, когда она позвонила отцу Флаэур. – Разве недостаточно я её бил, чтобы вдолбить ей в голову, что только мне позволено её убить? Неблагодарная тварь! Пусть теперь домой не возвращается.

– Эм-м, конечно она не вернётся, – попыталась объяснить Тяньи, – она мертва.

– Нет, это не она не вернётся! – настаивал отец Флауэр. – Это я ей запрещаю!

– Да он просто повёрнутый, – отметила Асами, когда звонок был завершён. – Ей стоило давно себя убить, хотя бы назло такому отцу.

– Тут я, наверное, должна сказать, что он её на самом деле любит, только как-то по-своему, – ответила Тяньи. – Только это по-своему у него опреледённо повёрнутое.

Пока больше ни один телефон не требовал немедленного внимания Асами воспользовалась шансом и отправилась с подносом с грязной посудой на кухню, чтобы там её помыть, а Тяньи тем временем совершила последний звонок.

– Рада слышать, что он завёл таких прекрасных друзей, – ответила мама Пико. – Спасибо, что заботились о нём.

“Вот”, – подумала Тяньи, “как надо реагировать на новость о смерти своего ребёнка, а не орать как бешеный”.

Когда Асами вернулась в комнату с парой пластиковых вёдер, Тяньи сказала ей, что за время её отсутствия ещё два телефона просигналили о полученных сообщениях. Тогда Асами попросила Тяньи собрать внутренности Флаэур и Гуми в вёдра, пока она сама займётся телефонами. Девочка подчинилась и отложила свой телефон на кровать, после чего подползла к телам на полу.

– Это, наверное, Флауэр, – Асами подобрала один из сигналивших телефонов. – Тут крутой парень с катаной на обоях, так что я предполагаю, это её парень.

– Вообще-то звучит больше похоже на телефон Пико, – ответила Тяньи, выискивая на ощупь органы. – А парень этот – Гакупо, его семпай из клуба кендо.

– Оу, – произнесла Асами. – Есть идеи, как его разблокировать?

– Попробуйте подключить к USB, что у него из попы торчит, – предложила Асами, доставая сердце Флауэр у неё из руки и отправляя в ведро. – Может, распознает знакомое устройство.

– Эти современные технологии…

– Страшная штука, – в этот раз даже Тяньи пришлось согласиться.

Удивительно, но это в самом деле сработало, так что Асами смогла прочитать сообщение: “Хорошая работа, лишь чуть-чуть недостаёт до пятёрки. Однако, я заметил, что ты используешь женские местоимения и стиль в целом. Конечно, если так и задумано, то пусть будет, главное, чтобы ты сам об этом знал.”

– Так он не только выглядит и ведёт себя как девочка, но даже пишет также, – усмехнулась Асами, после чего взяла следующий телефон, на экране которого красовалась кровавая пентаграмма. – Вот, это точно телефон Флауэр. И он просит ввести пин-код.

– Её кода я, к сожалению, не знаю, – призналась Тяньи, отталкивая тело Флауэр в сторону, чтобы добраться до органов под ней.

– Хмм… есть у меня одна догадка, – Асами ввела все шестёрки. – Эй, да я – хакер! – в шутку провозгласила она, когда телефон принял код.

– Хороший выбор слов, – прочитала Асами, – но текст очень плохо структурирован и состоит больше из абстрактных образом, чем конкретной истории, как просилось в задании, так что не могу поставить выше тройки. Кроме того, некоторые вещи из того, что ты пишешь, вызывают некоторое беспокойство. Пожалуйста, имей в виду, что если тебе нужен кто-то, с кем ты могла бы поговорить, о чём бы то ни было, то ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне или любому другому учителю.

– Как-то это грустно, – прокомментировала Асами.

– Хотя бы финал счастливый, – Тяньи предпочитала смотреть на вещи со светлой стороны, тем временем найдя нож Флауэр и воспользовавшись им, чтобы отделить кишки от тела. – Она убила себя ради собственного удовольствия до того, как до неё добрался отец.

– Мне кажется, он бы никогда её на самом деле не убил, – сказала Асами. – С таким чувством собственности, что он принимает за любовь, он бы слишком боялся её потерять.

Наконец пришло сообщение на телефон кого-то из детей Асами. Их телефоны были одинаковой модели и с одной и той же картинкой на обоях – фотографией самих близнецов, полностью голых, но игриво прикрывающих руками половые органы друг друга. Асами не была уверена, знали ли сами близнецы кто из них кто на фотографии и который телефон чей. В конце концов, оба телефона были настроены на разблокировку распознаванием лица, так что любой из близнецов мог просто взять любой из телефонов и тот бы его принял. Так что Асами навела фронтальную камеру на лицо Лена, как на слегка более удобную цель, чем Рин, и разблокировала телефон, чтобы прочитать сообщение.

“Я могу поверить, что вы действительно делали работу сообща, а не так, что один сделал, а другой списал”, – писал учитель. “Но хотя сама работа могла бы заслужить пятёрку, мне придётся поставить вам каждому только по четвёрке за то, что внаглую прислали две одинаковых работы. Учитесь работать самостоятельно, не сможете же вы вечно полагаться друг на друга”.

“А вот тут ты ошибаешься”, – подумала Асами и сделала снимок, как её мёртвые дети вместе играют на консоли, после чего отправила его учителю, сопроводив сообщением от лица близнецов: “Или можем?”

Учитель ответил в течение минуты, прислал новое сообщение на телефон другого из близнецов, наверное просто по приколу. Подыгрывая, Асами разблокировала этот телефон лицом Рин. “Тут вы меня уели”, – признал учитель. “Так что по пятёрке каждому”.

– Я же говорила, что они получат хорошие оценки, – сказала Тяньи, когда Асами прочитала сообщение; закончив с Флауэр она стала собирать внутренности Гуми. – Они над этой работой изо всех сил старались.

– Похоже на то, – согласилась Асами. – Я ведь обещала Лену новую консоль, если он будет хорошо учиться, – сказала она, бросая очередной любящий взгляд на своего сына, вспоминая как его теперь мёртвые глаза горели с нетерпением. – А Рин – скрипку. Она хотела научиться играть.

– А, так вот почему они предложили сделать домашнюю работу, прежде чем переходить к веселью, – поняла Тяньи, следуя за разбросанными внутренностями забираясь с одним ведром на кровать. – Должно быть, наверняка заслужив обещанные подарки, они хотели выразить, как они их ценили.

– Думаю, ты их переоцениваешь, – усмехнулась Асами. – Ты, наверное, судишь их по себе, но зная моих детей, они скорее всего сделали это чисто смеха ради, находя мысль о том, что их уже не будет в живых, чтобы собственно получить честно заработанную награду, настолько потешной, что это превратило приложенные к этому усилия из нудной рутины в весёлую забаву.

– Действительно, это звучит больше на них похоже, – согласилась Тяньи, вспоминая игривый характер близнецов; обнаружив верхний конец кишечника гуми всё ещё прикреплённым к её желудку, она решила вырезать этот орган целиком. – Но в любом случае это значит, что они с нетерпением ждали этих подарков.

– Ну ещё бы, – подтвердила Асами. – Какая бы из меня была мать, если бы я не знала, о чём мечтают мои дети?

– Лишь из того, какими славными людьми они были, видно, что из вас вышла замечательная мать, – уверила Тяньи. – Кстати, о видении, здесь ещё где-нибудь остались внутренности? – спросила девочка, растерянно шаря руками по кровати.

– Нет, похоже ты всё собрала, – заметила Асами. – Дальше я сама могу убраться, так что тебе, наверное, стоит пойти домой, пока не стемнело.

– Я могу помочь ещё, – настаивала Тяньи, хотя пока что поставила ведро рядом с другим на пол и села на край кровати.

– Ты достаточно помогла, – уверила Асами девочку. – Раз уж ты не мертва, твоя семья будет беспокоиться.

– Этого бы мне не хотелось, – согласилась Асами и подобрала свой телефон. – Ладно тогда, XiaoAI, пожалуйста вызови такси домой.

– Вызываю такси, – ответил телефон. – Из: Текущее местоположение. До: Дом.

– Кстати, – сказала Асами. – А почему, собственно, ты не мертва? Все остальные-то да.

– Да как-то никто не просил меня убиться, – пожала плечами Тяньи. – Если бы кого-то моя смерть порадовала больше, чем своя, то я бы с радостью.

– Ну, я могла бы… – нерешительно предложила Асами.

– Только не из жалости, – возразила Тяньи, – а исключительно ради собственного удовольствия.

– Вот как, – кивнула Асами. – Ты действительно ангел, не так ли?

– Ну, может и так, – Тяньи наградила женщину светлейшей улыбкой. – То есть, спасибо за добрые слова.

– Знаешь, – предположила Асами, – с таким отношением ты, может, доживёшь даже до того, чтобы самой иметь детей.

– Было бы неплохо, – согласилась Асами. – Может, мне даже доведётся увидеть их смерть? Хотя, пожалуй, как раз увидеть-то уже и не придётся? – усмехнулась девочка.

– Ой, точно, – поняла Асами. – Встань-ка, пожалуйста, я помогу тебе одеться.

Тяньи послушалась и Асами помогла ей надеть её бело-голубое воздушное платье, сопутствующие митенки и чёрные чулки разной длины, всё из чего она нашла сложенным поверх вешалки вместе с одеждой остальных гостей. Как рак когда они закончили, телефон Тяньи сообщил, что такси прибыло.

– Ладно, которая тут твоя сумка? – спросила Асами, глядя на стопку портфелей у стола, где дети, должно быть, делали своё домашнее задание.

– Та, где Тянь Дянь на брелоке, – ответила Тяньи.

– Вот это белое круглое существо с одним крылом? – предположила Асами.

– Да, это он, – подтвердила Тяньи. – Милый, правда?

– Милый, – согласилась Асами, передавая девочке её сумку. – Подожди ещё секунду, захвачу мусор по пути выбросить.

Сказав так она сняла голову Рин с члена Лена и положила в одно из вёдер наполненных внутренностями, придавив их головой, чтобы та вошла, после чего достала туловище Рин из-за Лена и сунула себе под мышку, позволив телу сына упасть на кровать словно уставший но довольный, и наконец взяла вёдра по одному в каждую руку.

– Хорошо, теперь держись за мой подол и пойдём, – сказала Асами.

Им пришлось на мгновение остановиться в прихожей, чтобы Тяньи обула свои сапожки, один голубой другой белый, в то время как сама Асами не стала заморачиваться ни обувью, ни дополнительной одеждой помимо передника, который на ней был, потому что идти до мусорки было недалеко – всего несколько домов. Так что как только Асами ступила из тёплого помещения на свежий снег, хрустящий под её босыми ногами, ледяной воздух тут же обдал её тело приятным морозцем, и кинув взгляд на свою спутницу, она была рада увидеть девочку дрожащей и покрытой мурашками, явно наслаждаясь освежающей погодой ничуть не меньше. Заметив такси ждущее у дороги, Асами подвела Тяньи к машине и открыла для неё переднюю дверь.

– Милые глазницы, – сделал комплимент водитель, когда девочка забралась внутрь.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулась Тяньи. – Если хотите, можете по пути пользоваться ими вместо моего, – предложила она, наклоняясь к члену мужчины.

– Эй, а ты ничего не забыла? – напомнила Асами.

Тяньи выпрямилась обратно и одарила женщину настолько озадаченным выражением, какое получилось у неё без глаз.

– Тёрку, – пояснила Асами.

– Ах! Простите, – Тяньи не могла этого видеть, но она оставила кровавый след на всём пути от крыльца до машины. – Совсем о ней забыла, – сказала девочка, доставая кухонную принадлежность из своей разодранной киски.

– Ну что тогда, до свидания, – сказала Асами, забирая тёрку и засовывая её себе в попу, так как обе руки нужны были для вёдер.

– До свидания, – ответила Тяньи, позволив женщине закрыть за ней дверь, после чего вернула своё внимание к водителю.

Когда машина уехала, Асами продолжила свой путь до мусорки. Пронзительный ветер становился всё сильнее, а на небе собирались облака, обещая неминуемую пургу, отчего женщина задумалась, не стоило ли ей, после того как закончит с телами детей, воспользоваться приятной погодой и пойти в местный парк поплавать в озере. Она с детьми всё время туда ходила. Летом их любимой игрой было по очереди топиться, чтобы второй близнец потом обратно вдыхал в первого жизнь рот в рот, и кому не удасться другого оживить, тот и проиграл, но непоседливый дух так и не позволил им ни разу довести игру до конца, потому что на полпути им надоедало и они переключались на что-нибудь другое.

А зимой один из близнецов нырял под воду и всплывал плашмя подо льдом, пока другой ложился на озеро как раз над первым, и так они и лежали, каждый любовался образом другого, видимым сквозь кристально чистый лёд, наложенным на собственное отражение, представляя, что поверхность была волшебным зеркалом, сливающим их двоих воедино, пока нижний близнеца в конце концов не исчерпывал весь воздух. Асами была готова поспорить, что любой из близнецов с огромным удовольствием остался бы тонуть, чтобы никогда не покидать такого состояния слияния, но по всей видимости в то же время ни один из них не хотел проигрывать в игре на воскрешение, так что в итоге они всё равно возвращали друг друга к жизни.

Ну а для тех случаев, когда лёд не был прозрачен, так что под водой ничего нельзя было видеть, потому что туда не добирался ни один луч света, у близнецов была другая игра, которая им нравилась даже больше, потому что в ней они играли не против, а за друг друга. В этой игре они ныряли в две полыньи на противоположных концах озера с утяжелителями для ног, которые закрывались на замок и не давали им всплыть, после чего ходили по дну пытаясь найти друг друга в непроглядной тьме, так как у каждого был ключ от утяжелителя другого. Когда они первый раз такое придумали, Асами посчитала, что близнецы просто нашли такой весёлый способ себя убить, намереваясь провести свои последние моменты упиваясь переполняющим стремлением друг к другу, тщетность которого делала его только лучше, возвышая до уровня полного отчаяния, дополнительно подчёкнутого всем холодом и тьмой вокруг.

Так что она купила своим детям эти утяжелители и помогла надеть, а после того как они на её глазах исчезли подо льдом со спокойной совестью сразу пошла домой, по пути собрав их одежду, чтобы не захламлять берег. Асами была уверена, что к тому времени, как она дошла до дома, её дети были уже мертвы, поэтому когда увидела их вернувшихся посреди ночи, после того как они воспользовались шансом, что за ними не присматривают, чтобы играть на улице пока не устанут, и бледных как призраков от переохлаждения, то на мгновение почти поверила в жизнь после смерти. Если бы только она знала, что её дети смогут на самом деле выбраться из озера живыми, то никогда бы не купила им эти утяжелители, потому что в итоге стало настоящей морокой доставать их каждый раз со дна.

К счастью, они не слишком часто так играли, потому что обычно на озере было достаточно других детей, чтобы вовлечь близнецов в их собственные более традиционные игры, иногда просто плавая подо льдом, иногда превращая это в подводные догонялки или жмурки, в зависимости от его прозрачности. А когда погода была подходящая, с пургой, как та, что как раз сейчас собиралась, то дети оживлённо выбирались из воды, забывая одеться или хотя бы вытереться, и весело бегали друг за дружкой по поверхности озера сквозь практически непрозрачный кружащийся снег, превращающий полыньи в коварные ловушки.

Предаваясь воспоминаниям о врождённой способности её детей извлекать веселье из любого момента жизни или смерти, Асами чуть не прошла мимо мусорки. Может, дети и счастливая ноша, но определённо не лёгкая, так что Асами вздохнула с облегчением,когда смогла наконец выбросить тело дочери в контейнер, после чего погребла его под двумя вёдрами внутренностей, среди которых затесалась и голова Рин. Подумать только, что какой-то час назад эта голова была полна надежд и устремлений, оптимистично глядя в будущее, которое содержало бесчисленные возможности, а каждый день приносил новые радости и открытия. А теперь только посмотрите на неё – уставившись невидящими глазами в пространство, Рин стала полностью отрешена от мира и лишена любых признаков былой живости, ни единой мысли никогда больше не придёт ей на ум, ни единого чувства не тронет её сердце, и вся её жизнь была теперь у неё не впереди, а позади, оконченная и завершённая. Она не могла даже испытать радость собственной смерти, так как сама эта смерть делала её неспособной вообще хоть что-то испытывать. Но зная игривый нрав близнецов при жизни, Асами не сомневалась, что для них такой парадокс лишь служил величайшим источником веселья сам по себе. Похожим образом то, как останки Рин превратились из части искусной композиции во всего лишь очередной кусок мусора, лишь подчёркивало красоту этого шедевра.

Зловонный запах заставил Асами оторвать взгляд от своей покойной дочери и заметить подошедшего покопаться в мусоре неухоженного бомжа в грязных лохмотьях. Это заставило её подумать, учитывая. что оставалось ещё пять тел, что ей бы совсем не помешала мужская помощь. Заодно и с новой беременностью может помочь, потому что, черпая вдохновение у близнецов, Асами решила организовать себе смерть при родах. В конце концов, теперь, когда она на собственном опыте знала сколько счастья могут принести дети, перспектива уже не быть в живых, чтобы испытать эту радость, становилась слишком забавной, чтобы устоять.


End file.
